dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam
Cam is Mcbeetus’s roommate and Farren's partner in crime. History In college Cam met Farren de Winter, whom he fell in love with. Farren successfully isolated him from the other humans and converted him. He met Meg while his brother dated her, but he mostly ignored her. According to Meg he was a chain smoker, but quit most likely after he was converted. Mcbeetus and friends Cam is technically first seen with Farren when Dimitri Ivanov breaks into Farren's crypt after following her home. He savagely attacked Dimitri to protect his girlfriend, and beat him within an inch of his life. However he spared the middle aged man, since his blood was not fresh enough. He left Dimitri to die in the cemetery, but Dimitri managed to escape. Cam moves in with James Mcbeetus, after answering an ad on a public forum. The two shared the bill, because neither was rich enough to pay it alone. Cam was richer than Mcbeetus by a little bit, but Mcbeetus technically owned the house, as it was his inheritance from his deceased grandmother. During the day they would go to work, and interact little with each other aside from who did the chores. They would frequently argue due to their opposite personalities, but would resolve it in the end. Cam thought of Mcbeetus as just a minor annoyance and didn’t pay much attention to his antics. However during the night Cam made sure Mcbeetus was fast asleep before he went out to do his nightly errands, as in, satisfying his bloodlust. He usually returned before the sun came up to sleep for 30 min to an hour. Mcbeetus began to notice how tired his roommate appeared, but Cam just told him he had chronic insomnia. He continued his criminal activities for many months without Mcbeetus suspecting anything. One day Mcbeetus returned home, bleeding after getting jumped on the way home from work. Cam smelled the sweet aroma of his blood, and could not resist licking his wounds. He experienced an extremely euphoric moment, more powerful than an orgasm or getting high off the most powerful acid in the world, because Mcbeetus’s blood was so rare and amazing. He attempted to slice open Mcbeetus some more but the latter broke out of his grip, running for his life. From that day on, Cam was determined to get another taste of Mcbeetus’s blood again, even if it meant possibly blowing his cover. Roughly six months into the series Farren came to visit her lover. Cam said that she was just a “friend”, and Mcbeetus believed it, until he came home one day to see them having sex on his couch. That night Farren accidentally smelled Mcbeetus’s blood and tried to break down his door but Cam stopped her before she could do any harm. They tried to apologize for their deeds by offering to fix his door and do the chores. They went off on a hunting spree afterward. Porter visits Porter Ellis came to visit Mcbeetus. Upon laying eyes on him for the first time Cam immediately hated him. While Cam was at work Porter and Mcbeetus entered his room and began to look through his personal items. The problems only intensified after Cam noticed that some of his stuff was missing. The breaking point came when Porter wiped his butt with Cam’s white towel, and Cam saw it after he took his shower. After getting too fed up with Porter Cam kicked him out of the house. Cam got fired from his job after a patient complained to his supervisor that he was acting strange. They also found out that he had been stealing blood for himself. He was cut off from his primary blood supply, and had to go back to old school hunting and gathering. At this point he was very desperate for money, and did many undignified things to pay his rent. He begged Farren to give him some money, and goes on a self discovery journey. When Mcbeetus told him that he was accepted into a TV show, Cam did not even answer him. He was too busy trying to get a new job, and did not even notice Mcbeetus leaving. He destroyed the printer while trying to print his resume and cover letter, and made a huge mess on the ground which Porter and Anastasia later interpreted as blood. A few days later Porter and Anastasia come to the house, trying to look for Mcbeetus. Cam rudely brushes them off because he already hates Porter, and is not interested in the affairs of his roommate. He tells a whole bunch of lies to get them off his back, but they still kept coming back to bother him. The Housekeeper/The Ten Dead Virgins Later, Cam moved out of Mcbeetus's house to join Farren once again. He lived with Farren now, and they became engaged and later married. They hired a housekeeper, because they were too busy to clean the house themselves. During this time the housekeeper slowly knew of the reclusive couple's activities. During this time Cam was unusally aggressive, and many young people disappeared from the nearby neighborhood. Desperate to make the quota, Cam hunted every night with Farren. One of their victims was Anastasia Ivanov. They stalked her and abducted from work, according to the news. She was most likely killed after she entered their property. When her father came looking for her, they also killed him and hid his body in the field. Ten more people followed, including 5 men and 4 women. Eventually they did make it, after a span of five years and countless kills. Finale Farren finally got pregnant and gave birth to Alana Scarlett Winters. After weaning their child they disappeared into the night and were never seen again. THE END!! The poorly animated CGI series Cam seems to be more of an asshole in the poorly animated CGI series. He always insults Mcbeetus Appearance Cam is a bespectacled man with golden blond hair and beady red eyes. He has razor sharp teeth, and a long tongue. He has a dark pallor around his eyes due to being sleep deprived. He wears a button up black shirt, black trousers with a designer belt and black shoes. He has a muscular body underneath. His alternate outfits/disguises include: White shirt, red tie with a lab coat. Regular black pants. Peachy colored cashmere turtleneck sweater that Farren gave to him as a gift. Tight dress jacket over a white shirt with a golden chain necklace. He later surrendered the jacket to Mcbeetus because it was too small for him. Large trench coat jacket and large fluffy Russian style hat. Naked with a black speedo that barely covers his junk. Purple dress shirt and tie (as Farren’s office boy.) Before he was converted he was slightly scrawnier and had shorter hair. His natural eye color is a powdery blue. Personality Cam has many antagonistic traits, e.g being cynical, pessimistic, nihilistic, self absorbed and violent. However he is occasionally helpful but only when it benefits himself. Originally he disliked Mcbeetus because the latter was too carefree. He is rather uptight and obsessed with cleaning, because of his secret occupation as a serial killer. He seems to get annoyed easily and distrusts most people. However he is also shown to be depressed and fearful from his past experiences and his dangerous lifestyle. He suffers from chronic insomnia and it has only gotten worse since he was turned. He is constantly paranoid about everything. As a human he tried to commit suicide but was stopped (and subsequently converted) by Farren. It is unknown if he still wants to commit suicide, because Farren ensured that he knows that he belongs to her now. Later he becomes obsessed with Mcbeetus’s blood and desires to obtain it at all costs. He kills and injures anyone who gets in his way. He obeys Farren’s every order to obtain more blood so that they can have a baby. At this point he is like Farren’s henchman/enforcer who does the dirty work for her. He is also notoriously violent to other humans such as Dimitri Ivanov and Porter Ellis, both whom he has given a lasting injury to. He seems to have hardly any friends aside from Farren and has resigned to living in seclusion just like a true vampire. In the flashback to when he was younger and living with Josh he was shown to have a short temper due to being perpetually stressed. He was a heavy chain smoker and secretly an alcoholic. He willingly joined Farren because he believed his life would be better with her. Relationships and Interactions Random people James Mcbeetus Cam only tolerates Mcbeetus’s antics, and is waiting for an opportunity to drain his blood. His plans are constantly foiled by Mcbeetus and his friends. Mcbeetus himself is not really afraid of Cam, and thinks that he just has an extreme blood fetish. Porter Ellis Cam despises Porter, and considers him worse than Mcbeetus. He hated Porter the very moment he laid eyes on him. He believes that Porter’s blood smells tainted and spoiled like rotten meat, due to the latter’s prior drug usage. He almost murdered Porter when he came to visit Mcbeetus. Anastasia Ivanov Despite their limited interaction it is shown that Cam and Anastasia do not really like each other. Anastasia told Mcbeetus that she finds him creepy and somewhat off. It didn’t help that he was naked when she first met him. Love Interests Farren de Winter Cam loves Farren more than anything. He is devoted to her and will go out of his way to please her. He acts like her servant at times. He is sometimes overprotective of her, made more evident after she was being stalked by Dimitri. His devotion is so strong that he went out to fetch blood for her, since she is incapable of getting it herself. Gallery Sketch20602656.png|Cam LICCS Mcbeetus Sketch192233551.png Sketch303214424.jpg Sketch151223016.png|DIMITRI FUCKED WITH THE WRONG BOY Sketch144232728.png Sketch144162719.png Sketch15501312.png 0.png|Inside, his mind is perpetually stuck like this Sketch201213852.png|Cam's ugly purple clothes that he wore to Farren's office. No wonder why he got fired MUSCLE.jpg|These muscles are so large one wonders if he has accidentally ingested steroids at some point in time Category:Male Category:Mcbeetus and Friends Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires